Saying goodbye
by DixonVixen93
Summary: She knew it would happen. She braced herself for it but it still doesn't take the heartbreak away. Vince/Orwell


**Hey everyone, this is a little story of the situation that we all dread to happen… the day Vince returns to his family; I was feeling a little down and this was the effect of it.**

**Please do not think that Vince is using Orwell, that's not the point at all in this story.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Saying Goodbye**_

Orwell knew it would happen. She braced herself for this moment since the first day she realized she was in love, but nothing could prevent her from this heartbreak.

"I'm so sorry, Orwell. I didn't mean for-" Vince started, slightly hanging his head down.

They were standing so close to each other. A tight tension clung to the air as they hovered over each other.

"No," Orwell started out in a raspy tone; "I'll be alright, really,"

Vince stared down at her. He could tell she was holding something back. He was well aware of the growing feelings he had for the blogger, but he had a family to get back to; "You are a great girl Orwell, you need someone better than me,"

"I don't think that's possible," Orwell said with a smile that she used to hide the tears behind her eyes.

"It is possible," Vince said.

"If you say so," Orwell said moving her feet past him.

The Cape then grabbed the blogger by the wrist and pulled her into his arm's reach; "Orwell you are gorgeous, an all around really caring girl, and extremely smart. Who wouldn't be in love with you?"

"It's not a matter of whose in love with me unless I love them back," Orwell said.

Vince gave her a sympathetic look that mirrored her own which made her speak again; "I know this isn't fair for you. I knew this would happen but I just never prepared myself enough,"

"It's not easy walking away from you, Orwell. We've been here for 5 years, bonding, closer than we probably should have," Vince took his partner's small hand in his own and kissed it; "I wish I could give you the world, because I would,"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Vince," Orwell said, those first few tears she had been holding in finally cascaded down her cheeks.

Vince went to reach for Orwell's waist only she recoiled back; "Vince please," she cried out; "Just go,"

The Cape looked at her as if those words. He then looked away and nodded, his face expressed sorrow. Vince took his bag and slung it around his shoulder.

Orwell turned away from him and put a hand over her face, keeping her sobs quiet. The Cape noticed as the blogger's shoulders shook rapidly. He couldn't leave her like this, but if he did try to comfort her, wouldn't it make it harder to leave?

He decided he didn't care. Vince put down his bag and slipped Orwell into his arms.

Orwell shook her head viciously and pounded her fists against Vince's chest; "Leave me alone!"

Vince grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes; "You are in no condition for me to leave you like this,"

"Why should it matter?" she cried out; "You get to go home and play catch with your son and take your wife out, why should one other girl matter?"

"You're not one other girl," Vince said.

"Then what am I?" Orwell asked.

"My Orwell," Vince said.

"I can't be _your _Orwell," The blogger reminded.

"You are. You have been for sometime, nothing can change that," Vince said.

Orwell stared up at him, her eyes watered over again.

There they stood again, hovered over each other millimeters apart from each other.

Both of them knew that resisting the way they felt was just useless. Vince would always love Orwell, no matter what.

Orwell had never wanted something more than she wanted to just let Vince hold her, kiss her and never let go. The problem was, she would never want to let go if he did.

The blogger kept her eyes locked onto his; "Vince," she cried in a tone that was coated with pure sadness.

The Cape took his hand and lightly tugged his sidekick's body close to his.

"_Why can't I just let him go?" _Orwell asked herself.

"_What if I can't let her go?" _Vince asked himself.

"_Because I love him," _Orwell reminded herself.

"_I am in love with her," _Vince told himself.

They both smiled at each other a bit. Orwell's mind was spiraling out of control, the do's and don'ts just didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Vince, I have one request, before you leave," She said, her eyes were now sparkling with unshed tears.

"You name it," Vince replied, stroking her jaw line with his thumb ever so gently.

"One last kiss. If you can't do that, I can understand why," Orwell said.

He couldn't let himself refuse. If he did kiss her, it would have to be one that she can remember was given to her by someone that loved her unconditionally.

"You got it Orwell," Vince said, his voice crackling with emotion.

When they locked each other in a kiss, it wasn't like any kiss either of them had experienced before. It was extremely intimate, both of them holding onto each other like a lifeline.

Vince and Orwell rested their forehead against each other for a breather. The kiss was intoxicating, leaving them wanting more. Only, there never could be. There was only the thoughts of what could have been.

The Cape ducked his head to kiss her again. She indulged for quite a few moments only to pull away after.

"It's only going to get worse after this," She said.

"You're right," Vince sighed and reached for his bag again.

Orwell gave him one last loving embrace before their time was up.

Vince whispered; "Never forget that I love you,"

"I won't. I love you too, always will," Orwell said choking back tears.

Vince gave her one last hard kiss on the top of her head before he left his hideout. Leaving her forever.

Orwell crashed on Vince's old couch and cradled her head in her hands as her emotions became too unbearable to deal with. She then laid her body down on the couch and immediately smelt something familiar. She moved her body to see that he left a shirt. This is all she had of him now, his shirt and the intoxication of his lips forming with hers.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, please let me know how I did!**


End file.
